The Clichéd Creepy Forest
by MB86
Summary: John ends up lost in a creepy forest and his teammates are nowhere to be found.


A/N: Since Halloween is just around the corner I thought it would be fun to write something along the realm of scary, maybe not so scary but the idea was there. Anyways here it is, hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Summary: **John ends up lost in a creepy forest and his teammates are nowhere to be found.

**The Clichéd Creepy Forest **

The slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and the light of the moon cast dark shadows on the narrow dirt path that they were taking. It had been a normal mission that unfortunately had taken longer than expected and he had insisted that they couldn't stay. So here they were walking through a creepy forest in the middle of the night, complete with the full moon. He had seen enough horror movies to know that bad things always happened in dark, creepy forests like the one he found himself in. He felt like they had been walking forever and he wondered if he had taken a wrong turn or something, maybe he should have let Ronon take the lead.

"Hey buddy, maybe you-," he turned and saw that there was nobody behind him.

He immediately pulled his P90 closer and started aiming around to see if he could see or hear anything. They had been right behind him and he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary, the path looked empty.

Ok, this was either a sick joke or there was something out there that they hadn't been aware of.

"Ronon? Teyla? McKay?"

The only sound he heard was the wind and the leaves.

"Look if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny. We really need to get back, so c'mon."

Still nothing. Then suddenly he heard a tree branch break to his left, away from the path.

He hesitated, not sure if he should follow and go away from the path or wait to see if whatever made the noise came closer. He decided to go in and check it out, it was darker than it had been on the path and he could barely make out the shape of the trees. The moonlight barely shone through the canopy of the trees and he caught glimpses of leaves and sticks on the floor. As he went deeper into the forest less light shone through and he tried to turn on his flashlight but nothing happened.

_Great_, he thought. Just what he needed maybe it would be a good idea to get back to Atlantis and come back with a search team. As he turned back he realized that he didn't know which way the path was, everything looked the same.

_Crap, this was bad. Really, really bad. _He immediately thought back to all those horror flicks he had seen. The creepy forests and the deadly creatures in the creepy forests who preyed on unsuspecting, lost people.

_Relax, John. No creatures in this forest, it's just your imagination. _He looked around trying to get his bearings and he started walking, pretty confident that it was the way back to the path. As more light shone through he was glad that he had chosen the right way. Walking faster he suddenly heard something behind him and he slowly turned around but there was nothing there.

_You're losing it, John._ He continued walking when he heard it again, louder this time. The hair in the back of his neck stood up and he knew this time, there was something there. He knew that he should run but his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. He felt more, whatever they were, come out and he caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

_No, no, no. This must be some sort of nightmare. _They came closer, he was surrounded and then they all lunged at him.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed as he shot up in his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat, he had kicked the covers to the floor while he was asleep.

"It was just a dream," he sighed in relief as he turned on the light.

He struggled to get his rapid breathing back under control, his heart pounding in his chest.

That was a different nightmare than the ones he usually had, usually there were no scary monsters, he hadn't had any of those since he was a little kid. Maybe he needed to cut down on those horror movies for a bit, but it hadn't been his fault, Ronon wanted to watch something scary after he had told him about Halloween and its traditions. He had gotten a hold of some horror flicks and called a team movie night, complete with popcorn and of course, candy.

He had enjoyed it, especially terrorizing Rodney the whole time, which wasn't hard. He had lost track of how many times the guy had jumped and Ronon had been happy to join in on the fun.

Teyla had warned them that if they continued they would get their comeuppance, but John had shrugged it off. He had seen everything and nothing could possibly scare him anymore, so he continued. Now as he thought back to earlier that night, maybe following Teyla's advice would have been a good idea. He wondered if Ronon was going through the same thing he was… probably not.

He turned off his light and settled back into bed, hoping sleep would come easy. After a few minutes he turned his light back on and did something that he hadn't done in a long time.

He cautiously looked under his bed, making sure that there was nothing there. _C'mon John, you think the Boogeyman is hiding under your bed or something? Hey, in this galaxy you never know._

Satisfied that there was nothing there he settled back into bed and was about to turn off the light when he thought, _Maybe I should leave the light on, nobody will ever know. Yeah and why don't you throw in a teddy bear and nightlight too._

He closed his eyes when he heard a scratching noise. _Great, his stupid imagination at work again, he was definitely going to cut down on the horror, the teasing not so much, that was too much fun._

Then he heard it again much louder this time. That was definitely not his imagination, he got up to look around the room but found nothing, thinking that it was probably someone passing by outside. _Maybe the teddy bear and nightlight would be a good idea._

Outside Rodney crouched down by John's door, this was a bit childish but it's what John deserved for scaring the crap out of him several times. He needed to do something simple because if he did anything with ancient tech John would know it was him. He scratched the door a little louder this time and was satisfied when he heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. He stood up, silently laughing and headed towards his next victim's quarters.


End file.
